Hermione's Not So White Knight, But Close Enough
by Hyperwhich
Summary: **COMPLETE**Hi there, I know this HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE, but mine has a twist in it. Herminoe wants Harry, but will she get him? What will Harry think of her at the ball? Where is Hermione's white knight?
1. Romance Novels for Ron?

Selena's Note: ok this is going to be a very boring fluffie, very fliffie mind you, ficcy. I'm REALLY bored and the fact that its way past midnight on a Sunday night, is really sad.for melol. Of course H/Hr as my code goes by!!! Lol ok now I'm babbling, I like to babble..It's a bad habit, I should stop some day, but hey!! I'm doing it again! BLODDY HELL!!!! Ok ok ok I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters OF COURSE belong to the Goddess J.K. Rowling, and the poor pitiful plot belong to moi.

Hermione was sitting in the common room with her best buddies in the world, Harry and Ron. She was currently reading a new book that was a romance called, The Ways of Seduction, by Amour de Tsul (Selena Notes:lust backwards! Lol I'm bored leave me alone!) This was totally not like her, but no one had to know what she was reading. NO one had to know she was a hopeless romantic and loved to get horny off cheap ass books sometimes. No one had to know how she craved for her white knight to come and rescue her from her insanity. No one knew her want for a touch of a lover, or even just a damn glance! No one-

"Hermione whatcha readin?" Ron said stealing her book from her.

"Ron! Give that back! Its not like its any of your damn business what I'm reading!" she sad jumping up to get it. Harry sat low in the couch and watched his best friends amused.

"Well, well, well, I'll be shot and buried with Malfoy. Our Hermione is reading smutty books!" Ron said looking at the book more closely. Hermione slumped her shoulders in defeat and sank into the couch next to Harry. He just sat there smirking at her.

"So Mione, you have a lust sexy craving side in you?" Harry teased. Hermione blushed and buried Hermione face in his shoulder.

"Damn both of you and your sexy invaded minds." She murmured.

"Oh _our_ sexy craved minds!" Ron said laughing, "Hermione, listen and tell me if this isn't sex craved" he cleared his throat and Hermione let out a loud groan and picked up and pillow and started hitting Ron with it twice. Ron didn't seem to notice Hermione's poor attempt to try and hurt him while he read from the book in a high pitched voice, making Harry laugh like a looney on wheels.

"_ Sarah looked down at John with lusty eyes and yelled, "Oh John lick me again! Again! Oh John!" John picked Sarah's hips up and looked at her_- OUCH!" Ron said after Hermione punched his gut. She stood in front of him at her small height of 5'4" and still growing mind you, and glared with all her might. That was a lot.

"Ronald Lester Weasley give me my fucking book back." Harry rasied his eyebrows at Hermione and so did Ron. It wasn't common for Hermione to cuss, unless she was extremely pissed off. Which she sure looked it right now. Harry swore if you poured water on her head it would evaporate with out even getting close to her.

"So Mione, you gonna tell us when you started reading these?" Ron said teasing her even more. Hermione's glare could have killed off the entire Dark side of Magic on this side of the world, Harry was amazed at how calm Ron seemed.

"I started reading them when I started going out with you and when we broke up I continued reading them for fun." Ron seemed disappointed and insulted. He and Harry snapped their finger's and shook their heads.

"What did you want me to say I on;y read them because I enjoyed getting horny and then jacking off with thoguths of one of you in my mind?" she said looking at both of them. They had a twinkle in their eyes that she did NOT like, "Oh my God. I'm going to bed. Night boys. Oh and Ron since you like the book so much its you. Sarah and John were having lousy sex to begin with." With that she walked the rest of the way to her dorm with a flushed face and a new sense of confidence. _Maybe I'll just get fired up at Ron or Harry every night to get that blood rush I like so much._ She smiled evilly at the very thought and went to sleep.

Back in the common room, there was a very dumbstruck Ron and a very impressed Harry.

"Well, I think she handled that pretty well, would you agree Ron?" Harry was just happy he wasn't involved in the quarrel this time. Last time, well lets not repeat what is best left alone and forgotten.

"Shut it Harry. How could some one with the name Amour de Tusl write lousy sex?" Ron asked to no one really.He sat down in the chair Hermione had occupied before and began to read the scene. Harry shook his head and said his goodnights to Ron and went to bed. _What a weird kid._ Harry thought as he drifted to sleep about, well he isn't going to share that with you now is he?


	2. Anouncement From Dumbles

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next morning Hermione came down the stairs to the girls dorms and saw Ron sleeping in one of the chairs by the fire. But what was really funny was that her "horny" romance book was resting on his front. Hermione was in the middle of trying to hide her laughs when Harry came down and laughed straight out loud waking up Ron.

"Aw Harry I was going to take some pictures!" Hermione whined. Harry patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Oh poor Mione, don't worry I have better blackmail." He said winking at her. This only caused her to blush and look away towards Ron. Only Ron was furious with both.

"Oh be quite you two gits! Come on lets go to breakfast." He said.

"I guess he thinks we are just going to forget about this?" Hermione whispered to Harry. He smiled devilishly.

"Oh I'm not, no way."

Later that day

"Oh Ron do you really read those books? I find that so attractive in a man. Will you read some to me?" said some random Gryffindor girl. Harry's plan of embarrassing Ron had backfired, it had caused him to become the most wanted guy in school. This left a fuming Harry and a hysterical Hermione.

"Poor Harry, he's not going to get any action now that Ron's the _sensitive_ _one_. I don't really get it, you're ten times more sensitive then him. Its just because he reads my books." Hermione said trying to cheer Harry up. He was still feeling sorry for himself at dinner.

"Hermione you have anymore of those books?" Ron asked her at dinner.

"Yeah I have lots, I'll give them to you when we get back to the tower." Hermione said laughing a bit. Harry mumbled something that would have made a sailor loose his pants. Hermione was about to scold him, but Dumbledore stood up and asked for attention.

"Now as you know we haven't had a dance in quite a while. So we decided to hold one on Friday the 20th. Also the day before you leave to go to your homes for Christmas." There was a loud cheer coming from all of the tables. This, from what Hermione could tell, made the headmaster extremely happy. 

"Now we do have some rules, " the came a HUGE groan from the entire school, and some of the staff, "Everyone must wear formal dress robes. This is going to be a very fancy evening. We are going to be hosting some guests as well, the Duke and Duchess from Chestenburgh. They will be staying for the night and I would like this to be a grand event for them as well as for us. So be on your best behaviors." More cheers came, but Dumbledore held up his hands again.

"I'm not finished, this will only be for 4th years and up. If you are asked by an older year your welcome to join us for the evening. Partners are NOT required and I wish for you all to come. Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow so I suggest you get all of your formal robes then." He finally sat down and a huge roar of applause and shouts came from the student body making the staff of Hogwarts very pleased.

"Oh no!" Hermione heard from down the table. It was Lavender and her groupies, "You guys we like, only have like, two days to figure out like, everything! How does Dumbledore like , think we'll be able to do it?" she said waving her hands around like a Valley girl.

"Like Lavender, I. have. No. idea!" Pavarti said in the same voice.

"Like Oh my god look at her butt, it is so big! Like I'm such a ditz, like Oh my god I broke my nail now like how am I gonna like get a guy? Like oh my god Harry this is a crisis stop that like laughing!" Hermione said slapping him. She was mocking them and was attracting quite a bit of attention. Harry and Ron had to do all it took to stop laughing, and so it seemed all the other guys around them.

"Mione. That.was.too.funny." Harry spat out with giggles coming up now and then. Hermione blushed and shrugged.

"They sound so pathetic. I almost feel sorry for them, then again I feel sorry for anyone who thinks two days isn't enough time to get ready for a damn ball." She said humble. _The only thing I'm worried about is going to the dance stag. Well of course you are you dungbomb head! Who wants a bushy haired bookworm freak? What fun would that be, to bring someone like you?_ Sid her inner Lavender, as Hermione liked to call it.

__

Don't listen to her Mione, she is just jealous because she knows Harry has been stealing glances at you all night. Whispered the inner Angel, as Hermione liked to call it. (Selena Notes:hehe I'm bored remember and I know that the "big butt" is form _Bring it on_ I couldn't resist! Moving on..)

Hermione always liked that one the best, it always made her feel more confident, except tonight. _Will you both be quite, Lavender you are just being a bitch, and angel your lying Harry has done nothing but be totally platonic to me. We went over this I.Do.Not.Like.Harry._

Angel: _Sure Hermione, sure that's what you said in that dairy of yours last night. How your white knight was going to save you? How much you wanted it to be Harry? Yup your NOT in love with him at all, and he has no feelings for you whatsoever. No that why he keeps blushing and stealing glances, and being EXTRA nice to you? Your pretty stupid for being smart._


	3. Hermione's Truth and Hogsmeade

Hi there I want to say thanks to **aczavius- because you're the first one to review my fic and gave me a great review!! Thanks a bunch babes!**

Do I seriously need to do the disclaimer every friggin time? You know all the Harry Potter goodies belong to JK Rowling and I own the plot yada yada yada!!! Oi. Oh and Marie Cooke is MINE!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!! Lol sorry bout that

Now on with the story!!!!

Hermione sat in her four poster bed with the curtains drawn and her diary in her lap. She had taken a shower after a long day of hard work and making sure not to look to depressed at the thought of going without Harry being her "white knight".

__

Damnit I'd even giveup the white knight and just go for some grungy beat up one! Oh shit now I sound like a desperate loser. She thought to herself

__

Well that's what you are! The Lavender side said.

Will you shut up! Hermione honey, just go to Hogsmeade and get something that will take everyone's breath away, go totally un-Hermione, make sure Harry sees you. You'll have his attention then! The Angel side said to her.

__

Oi, you know having an alter ego isn't really something I like so much. Now go away both of you I need to write in my diary and I can't do it with you both arguing about my so called love life in my head. She turned back to the black leather book that lay in her lap with a mermaid silver lock on it. Picking up her wand she muttered the password to unlock her book, _headless chickens_. (Selena's Note: it had to be something NOT HERMIONEISH!!! Well I gave you one! Lol its her Diary for cryin out loud! Ok ok back to the story! Oi!)

__

Dairy-

Ok well I guess this is it, this is the time where I get to see if Harry will notice me at the dance. Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Ron's date, Marie. I'm pretty good friends with her. She's a transfer from California in America I told you about her earlier in the year. Marie, she was placed in Ravenclaw.She is the only one who knows about my little, well not really little, but crush on Harry. She thinks I should go for it and talk to him before I loose all of my sanity and end up in St. Mungo's. 

Well moving on to better things, Mum wrote today. She is going to have another baby. I'm so excited! I'm going to be a big sister! But jeez I'm going to be REALLY old compared to the baby. 15 years really. I hope it's a girl, but I won't complain if it's a boy! Maybe this will take her mind off my tattoo that she hated me so much for! Hehe 

Well I don't really have anything to say really, it was a normal day at Hogwarts anyway. Ron is still hot for my books to attract attention form the girls, and Harry is still jealous. I don't get it though. Harry has always been the sensitive one out of the three of us, excluding my girly moods. 

I was so proud of myself, in potions today I went to Malfoy's caldron and placed a Weasley Wizard Wizzes Firework it and blew up his truth potion in his face. He confessed that he loved Lavender's breasts and that I have a hot ass. I was totally embarrassed and now Harry and Ron will not drop it. I am so gonna kill him if he comes anywhere my derrier. 

Well its late and I need to get up early so I'll see you tomorrow night. I have two days till the Ball. I can't wait! Nighty night.

Amour, 

Mione

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next morning Hermione came down totally refreshed and dressed in muggle clothes. It happened to show that tattoo she was talking about last night in her diary. The tight black tank top and low tan pants seemed to catch some attention. She grabbed her jacket off the back of one of the red velvet chairs that was near the fire and was about to put it on before anyone saw her secret, but it was too late.

"Hermione Fae Granger, is that what I think it is? Harry do you see what I see?" Ron said grabbing her arm and bring her under the light.

"Now this is the sort of thing you tell your best friends about. A black jaguar on your back?" Harry said lifting her shirt up a bit to see it. The tattoo was really attracting to Harry. He tracedit and felt her shiver. 

"Ok yes I have one. I got it done over the summer because I was bored and I wanted something to piss of my parents." She said swinging her black snap jacket on and walking out of the common room, with Harry and Ron hot on her tail. 

"What's up with the folks?" Harry said putting on his dark blue jacket on as well.

"They have been really annoying lately. Its just well, the real reason I'm such a damn bookworm is them. They check with the teachers once ever week to make sure my grades are top, and that I'm not screwing every boy in the hall." She said laughing at Harry and Ron's blushes.

"Really Mione I never thought of your parents doubting you like that. I thought it was ok with them." Ron asked. Pushing the doors open to get to the carriages. They were going to eat at the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, me being a witch scared them. They didn't really believe in it, and I don't think they ever will really, and I'm just tired of being the so-called "good girl". Its not me and I hate leading everyone on." She sighed climbing in the blue and silver carraige. Harry sat next to her and Ron sat across from them.

"Where's Marie?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head when Marie popped in.

"So you thought you wouldn't wait for me?" she asked pouting and sitting next to Ron.

"Sorry Marie I was ranting and distracted them both. So what's new?"

"Well," the carriage had started moving by now, "Harry I have some news for you, but first do you still fancy Cho Chang?"

"Not really she seems like she's become an older Lavender and Pavarti. Why?" he asked chuckling at the thought.  
"Well she has told almost every Ravenclaw girl that you are going to ask her and that she and you are going to be the best looking couple at the ball." Marie said and burst out laughing. Everyone else in the carriage did too.

"She's so pathetic." Hermione said between giggles.

"So what are you going to do Harry? You gonna please the girl and ask her?" Ron said trying to hold his giggles in.

"I don't think so chuckles. I want to ask this one girl, but I'm not so sure she will want to go with me. So I'm playing safe and going stag." Harry said smiling weakly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah me too. I wanted this one guy to ask me, but I know he's not." Hermione sighed and looked out the window. Ron and Marie looked at each other and then looked pointedly at Hermione and Harry. Marie pointed at Harry and then at Hermione and made a twist with her fingers. Ron smiled and nodded.

"We're here!" Harry said braking the silence. He hoped out and helped Hermione out.

"Thanks Harry." She said taking his hand and stepping down the icy steps, slippinng on one and landed in Harry's arms.

"Thanks again." She whispered in a daze. He seemed to be in one too. Their faces so close and noses almost touching. Hermione cold feel his warm minty breath on her lips and could taste the air between them.

"Ok love birds, I hate to break up this kodack moment, but we need to get our things for the Ball, and we only have 3 hours to do that and eat." Ron said looking at the two with a grin the size of Hagrid.

"Ok well how about this we'll eat them Hermione and I will go get out dress robes and other necessities and you both can get your things. We can meet same spot in 3 hours from now." Marie said smiling too. Harry and Hermione, who were still cherries mind you, nodded and quickly grabbed their shopping partner's and dragged them off.

"So Hermione, what was that display?" Marie teased.

"Harry wanna share with the class what just happened with Hermione?" Ron asked pushing him a little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know it's a bad way to end a chapter, but I want to save the looks of their outfits for the ball!!! They are going to look dazzling! I'll be really detailed to make sure you get the picture. !!!

__

Flame me Review me eat frog legs 

Love Selena~@


	4. Poker!!! ((this is kinda boring...its no...

Hey everyone I wanna say thanks too

****

Renee Woods: I'm so glad you like Hermione having a tattoo!! Lol I think she needed a bad side somewhere! Thanks babe!

PracticalPrincess : @#$%^&*(@#$%^&* lol haha thanks for your review I liked your language! Lol. 

Faith: your such a sweetie! Wait and see if she does get that knight! Thanks so much for reviewing!!

Eliza: Hi hon! Well I hope you like her outfit and Marie's for that matter. I've been drawing them and I figure something very elegant would do, whatta ya think? Review and tell me. I'll only say the colors that I'm certain of Marie's is going to be a blood red wine color. And Hermione's is going to be either white or a midnight blue. Or both. Hehe that''s all Ill say! Hope you like this chapter!

__

Yes yes JK you rock because you own anything related to Harry Potter, while sad little me own is the plot and Marie cooke. WHO IS WONDERFUL! Lol jk.

This is dedicated to anyone who needs a pick-me-up today. 

NOW THE STORY

__

Diary-

Today I went and got my dress. Oh it's wonderful. I don't want to tell you what it looks like yet, tomorrow I will. Marie got a beautiful one as well. It took forever to find them, but we went to this old beat up robes shop that no one else went to and saw them in the back. Lavender and Pavarti, from what I saw, have the most hideous robes I've ever seen. I feel bad for Dean and Seamus. Lol. 

Today went we got out of the carriage I slipped and fell into Harry's arms. I was so embarrassed he just stood there holding me and we just looked at each other. I almost swore I saw something, but then again that was probably just Angel getting into my thought system again. 

Marie and Ron were whispering a lot on the way back to the castle, I think he really likes her. I know Marie likes him a lot and was estatic when he asked her. I wish Harry would ask me. Oh no I'm not doing the pity thing again. No I refuse to feel sorry for myself.

Well I just have tomorrow and then the Ball. I'm so excited even though I'm going by myself. Maybe Harry will dance with me as a friend at least. I figure if that's as good as its going to get, then I'll gladly take that. We get the day of for the Ball. So Marie is going to hang out with us and she and are going to get ready in here together. I'll see you tomorrow night Diary. Night night.

Ciao~

Mione 3

Hermione fell asleep very fast do to wonderful dreams of Harry

The next morning Hermione was woken up by soemone jumping on her bed. Opening one eye she say a laughing Harry jumping on her bed.

"Come on Mione, its past lunch time you need to get up lazy head. You have exactly 6 hours till the dance and Lavender has her groupies getting all done up already. Don't you want to get ready as well?" he teased still jumping on her bed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head pulling the covers over her and fell back to sleep. 

Outside her blankets Harry was not jumping anymore instead he was tickling her.

"Come on Mione get up. I brought food for you! You need to eat." He heard her laughing and felt her squirming underneath him. (he was laying on top of her.) He pulled the blanket down and saw a red faced laughing Hermione. He laughed too and gave her a sloppy kiss running out of her room. He didn't see Hermione go into a daze and touch the wet cheek.

"You silly boy." She muttered. She blushed and smiled jumpig up and down in her bed laughing and her Angel inside her head was screaming, _HE KISSED YOU! I TOLD YOU HE HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU! HE KISSED YOU HE KISSED YOU!_

"But it was only on the cheek." Hermione said with a frown, then she shrugged and jumped up and down again on her bed.

When she finally came down to the common room she saw Harry and Ron playing poker and Marie watching with a funny smirk on her face. Hermione and Maire both being Muggle-borns had taught the boys how to play and couldn't get them to stop. 

"So who's loosing the worst?" Hermione whispered to her.

"Ron, but if Harry gets rid of his queen he'll be in deep shit." Hermione laughed playfully, and realized something.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked Marie smirked.

"Ron came down to the Ravenclaw portrait and got me while Harry went to wake you up sleepy." Hermione blushed and Marie giggled.

"Ha, I believe that is a full Ron." Harry said laying out his cards. Ron looked at them then at his and threw them on the table.

"I am the poker champion!" Harry cheered. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"You only won because the girls were talking I lost my concentration." He said sticking his tongue out at Harry.

"Just be happy we didn't show you how to play with money." Hermione said shaking her finger at them.

"Yeah but then if we do we are going to play." Marie teased. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"No no I'd rather keep my money form you two. I have a feeling that I'd go broke if we did play you both." Harry said raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah I am known to always have the best hand at poker." Hermione said.

"Yeah well-" Harry was interrupted by a squeal.

"Oh oh Ron I wanted to talk to you about that new novel! Come on we have a group already to talk about it!" said a giddy girl. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"As much as that sounds like so much fun and excitement, I've decided to stop reading them and get the real thing." He said smiling at Marie, who blushed.

"Oh no! Don't do that! We LIKE having a mans point of view! PLEASE!" she whined. Ron just shook his head and stood up taking Marie with him out the door, holding her hand. Marie shot a look back at Hermione and Harry. Hermione winked and chuckled a little. Harry was shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Well, I guess its just you and me and the deck of cards Mione, wanna play?" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down at her. Hermione smiled and nodded with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Of course I still have to get yo back for your lovely wake up call." Hermione replied slyly. Harry looked at her and gave a some what weak smile. This made Hermione feel much better.

"Ok start.."

Two and a half hours later

Marie and Ron had come back looking rather flushed and happy with each other. Hermione and harry didn't notice this because they were still playing poker, except they had moved to the couches. Marie smiled and went around to Hermione and looked at her cards, then to Harry's. Ron watched her as she kept a straight face.

"So who's winning?"

"Hermione." She said smiling. Ron sat down in a chair across from them and pulled Marie into his lap and watched them play.

"Hit me" Harry said still looking at Hermione. Hermione gave hiim two cards and placed one down herself and looked at them. The entire time keeping a poker face. While Harry on the other hand, well she could read his face like a billboard. 

"Full." Harry said smiling. Hermione smiled even wider, this got Harry nervous.

"Royal Flush." Hermione said simply. And placed her cards down. Harry looked at them and slumped his shoulders.

"Remind me never to play this with you." He said smiling shyly. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek sloppy. Harry laughed and pushed her off him.

"That is for this mornings kiss. Come on Marie we might as well start getting ready for the Ball." Hermione said pulling her up stairs. Marie waved to Ron and Harry and followed Hermione up the stairs.

"So Harry got beat by a girl?" Ron teased.

"Come on lets get ready too. I need a shower and you need to do something with that lipstick on your face." Ron blushed and wiped it off while Harry pushed him up the stairs to the boys dormitories. 

(Selena Notes: oooo should I stop here? Yah I should. NO one wants to know or care about HOW they get ready for the ball. I'll put the next chapter up later today!)

__

Flame me Review me eat frog legs ..

Love, 

Selena


	5. The Knight in Green

Hey Darlins how are you??? Ok well this is probably the last chapter Its been great while it lasted. And I'm going to write another story! Its action/adventure/romance/humor/drama/wow a lot of everything! Lol no its called boredum and comething constuctive to do in that time of waste. Ok ok I want to say a big thanks to

****

Lee Velviet : I'm so glad you think its funny!!! I tried and I'm glad someone thought ti was a laugh!

HViper182: OH My GOD!! I love your stories!!!! Lol thanks so much for reviewing mine!!!! Your such a sweetie!!!

And also a HUGE BIG hug and kiss to those who also reviewed my story earlier! Thanks!

__

DISLCAMIER!!!! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!! I OWN MARIE COOKE THE RVENCLAW GIRL WHO IS GETTING SMUTTY WITH RON!!!! Lol jk. I own the plot too, but everything else is Jk Rowling!! The wonderful dear.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Hermione were leaving! Come on!" Marie called through the bathroom door. Hermione had stuck herself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out.

"Mione please?" she whispered. Hermione opened the door slowly and Marie gasped. Hermione did the same.

~*~* if you don't care what they are wearing skip this is and go to the part where you see this again ~*~*

Hermione looked Marie up and down and thought she looked amazing. Marie had robes that puffed out a bit and were a dark blood red wine color. It fell just past her knees and had a glittery trim of gold. The robe flowed down her body and hugged her tight on the top, making her bust look bigger. Lol. The neckline came down to a princess cut and had more gold glitter trim. The sleeves were skinny and were 3/4 length. Her light brown hair was in tight curls that were put in a bun on top of her head and dropped around her face making her look heavenly. Her shoes where the same color of red and where high heels. Her makeup was very little. Just dark red lipstick and lips gloss and mascara to make her gray eyes stand out like stars.

Marie was equally if not more dazed. Hermione was beyond beautiful. She had straighten her hair and had it braided half up. Throw the braided was a think white satin ribbon that tied at the end. She had also sprinkled glitter all over her hair so it sparkled. She curled the ends out so the had body and flowed down her back. Her make up was beautiful as well. She had no-rub-off-lip gloss and light brown, shimmer, eye shadow. She had mascara on that was a dark brown and made her chocolate eyes jump out at you and capture you in her gaze. But what really shocked Marie were her robes'. It was off the shoulder and a beautiful off white- satin. It had glitter in certain spots around the body of the robe making her shimmer and shine every time she moved. It had a slight tail and cape in the back and just made her look taller and elegant. Her shoes were glass slippers that every girl dreams to have.

~*~*

"Mione." Marie breathed.

"Marie you look wonderful." Hermione said looking her over again.

"Me? Hermione you look beautiful, oh your going to blow Harry away." Marie sighed. Hermione smiled.

"I think when Ron sees you he is going to be breathless." Hermione whispered. This made Marie blush and mutter a thanks. Hermione giggled.

"So I guess we should go down there huh?" Marie teased. Hermione took a breath and nodded.

"Don't worry Mione, you look dazzling. You're going to be the prettiest girl at the ball." Hermione looked at her and laughed.

"Sure, yeah ok. Right after you." Hermione said. Marie shook her head and led the way down the stairs. Each step Hermione took she lost another breath. _Calm Hermione, be calm!_ She told herself. She nodded and took one big breath and let it out.

"Oh Marie you-you wow." Ron said looking at her. Hermione peeked around the corner and saw Harry he looked wonderful. He had dark green robes to match his emerald eyes and black slacks underneath. His hair was still messy, but Hermione thought he looked best that way. Ron had on a deep dark blue robe and it went well with his eyes. 

"You should see Hermione, she looks stunning." Marie whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Where is she?" Harry asked. Marie turned around and looked.

"Come on Hermione!" she called. Hermione took one last breath and went down the last couple of steps. She heard Harry and Ron gasp.

"Wow Herm you look great!" Ron said to her. Marie nodded and took his offered arm. Hermione blushed and looked at Harry. He was still gawking at her.

"You look very handsome Harry." She said quietly. Ron and Marie heard this and left a head of them.

"Mione-you, well, oh, you are so beautiful." He whispered. Hermione felt heat on her cheeks and looked down. Harry smiled at her and stuck out his arm.

"Can I lead you my lady and be your white knight for the evening?" He asked. Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. She kissed him on the lips lightly and nodded. She took his arm. He just looked at her and had a dazed look on his face.

"Hermione."

"Mm?"

"Do that again."

"Yes my white knight." She kissed him again. Harry kissed her back and they ended up in a more passionate kiss. When Hermione broke the kiss Harry had the biggest grin on his face she'd ever seen.

"Lets go, I don't want to keep the best looking princess away from her ball." Harry whispered in her ear. 

So Hermione and Harry walked off through the portrait and to the Great Hall. Hermione had never been happier. She had her white knight and Harry all wrapped in one perfect dream come true.

And They Lived Happily Ever After

So what did you think? Review please!!!!

Love, 

Selena


	6. I"M SO SORRY!! READ PLEASE

Hey I know the ending sucked I was kinda rushed today when I was writing it so yeahsorry about that!!!! I'm writing anew story, I'll fix the ending to this one for you guys some time soon I promise. I'm sorry. OH AND IF HEAVEN READS THIS I HEARD YOUR LEAVING FANFICTION???!!!! IS THIS TRUE??? I HOPE ITS NOT!!!! 

Love, 

Selena

P.S sorry again


End file.
